Facing the Consequences
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Protect and Comfort." After a magical evening together, Niles and Daphne return to find Frasier furious over the broken spice container. Can love overcome anger? Very long one-shot!


Niles held Daphne's hand as they returned to Elliot Bay Towers. Their dinner together had been everything he'd dreamed it would be. He imagined that every man in the restaurant had been jealous, amazed that such a stunning woman was with him.

"Thank you," Daphne said, turning to Niles and kissing him again. "I had a lovely time."

"It was my pleasure, Daphne." The events from earlier this evening, when Daphne had shattered an expensive spice container in Frasier's kitchen now felt like a distant memory. While comforting Daphne's fears, Niles had confessed his feelings to her. And, in a moment he knew he'd never forget, she'd kissed him. She had accepted his offer to take her to dinner, which had led to one of the most thrilling nights in Niles' life.

And now, the elevator ride to the nineteenth floor of Elliot Bay towers was both wonderful and sad at the same time. It was wonderful because Niles could barely take his eyes off Daphne. The feeling of her hand inside his was beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. But they both knew this magic would have to end. Niles hated the thought of leaving her, even if he knew he would see her in his dreams.

They reached the door of apartment 1901. Daphne took out her key to let herself in. But before she'd inserted it into the lock, she turned to him. "I know you have to get up early tomorrow, but why don't you come in for a quick up of coffee?"

Niles nodded eagerly. "I'd love that."

Daphne nodded, now opening the door. Niles made her feel safe as no one ever had before. She'd been so scared when she'd knocked the spice container over. She knew her boss would be upset. But Niles had comforted her. Now she felt as if she were living a dream. When the door opened, she took Niles' hand, preparing to once again lead him inside.

She stopped short when she saw the other Dr. Crane standing in the living room.

Frasier glared at the two of them. "Would one of you care to explain why I found what _used_ to be my 19th century spice container in the dustpan?" Daphne had probably been caught up in one of her romantic daydreams again and dropped it.

Niles and Daphne exchanged a look. For all their happiness just a moment ago, they now felt like two kids who'd been caught misbehaving. Neither was sure what to do. Niles' first instinct was to cover for Daphne. Better that Frasier be mad at him than her. He was used to his brother's anger. But he knew that before he even finished the sentence, his nose would be bleeding profusely, and Frasier would know he wasn't telling the truth.

Daphne swallowed hard. She knew Niles was probably thinking of taking the blame. But none of this had been his fault. It was her own clumsiness. "Dr. Crane, I broke it. I was going to make something to eat for your brother and meself. I got some leftovers out of the fridge, and when I closed the door, it knocked your spice container to the floor. I'm terribly sorry."

Frasier felt his blood pressure skyrocket. So Daphne had been the cause of it! And, instead of owning up to it like an adult, she'd run. He knew how much his father and Niles enjoyed Daphne's company, but he was beginning to lose patience with her.

Niles saw the anger in his older brother's eyes. "Frasier, I know you're mad at Daphne. And I know how this looks. But, please, hear me out."

Frasier looked at his brother in surprise. "All right. I'm...listening."

"What Daphne said is true. She did break it. I was here when it happened. And she was terribly frightened of your reaction. Frasier, she was in tears. Of course I did my best to comfort her. And I'm still not quite sure how it happened, but one thing led to another, and I let Daphne know how I feel about her. When she apparently returned my feelings, I offered to take her to dinner. That's where we've been. I give you my word as your brother."

Frasier was silent for a few minutes, still making sense of what he'd heard. Of course he knew Niles was telling the truth. But he was uncertain what to do about it.

Daphne spoke up. "Dr. Crane, your brother loves me. I know it now. I'm sure you must be awfully surprised. And I know that I've broken an awful lot of your things lately. I'm terribly sorry. I'll do me best to be careful from now on, I promise. But please don't fire me. You all mean the world to me, especially now."

Frasier thought over the past few years. Sure, Daphne hadn't always been perfect, but no one was. He shuddered to think of what might happen if he sent her away, and he were stuck here with only his father. Within days, they would be at each other's throats. Besides all of that, there was the way Niles and Daphne were looking at each other now. It was as if they were the only two people in the world. The past few months had been rough on Niles. Frasier had seen that firsthand. But now, Niles looked ecstatic. "I've never seen you so happy."

Niles smiled. "That's because I've never _been_ this happy. Frasier, you know how much I've loved her and how I've hoped that she might feel the same. Now that she does, well, what can I say? I feel as if all my dreams have come true."

Daphne kissed him. "Thank you."

Frasier watched the two. It was a sight he'd never expected to see. But he couldn't stop it. Suddenly, he walked over to them. They both watched him uncertainly. To their surprise, Frasier took Daphne in his arms, hugging her warmly. "Welcome to the family, Daphne."

Daphne pulled out of the embrace. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I promise you, I love your brother, and I'll do me best to make him happy."

"I know you will," Frasier replied. "I'm sorry I got so angry with you earlier."

"That's all right," Daphne said, squeezing his hand.

Frasier turned his attention to his brother, shaking his hand. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

Niles nodded, pulling Frasier into a fierce hug. "Thank you. For...so many things."

Frasier smiled at him. Suddenly, he had a thought. "Say, Niles, I know we had tickets to the opera in a couple of weeks. But I think perhaps I should skip it, maybe spend the evening catching up on my reading." He gave a knowing glance over at Daphne.

Niles looked at his older brother in confusion for a moment, then he understood. "Daphne, I would be honored if you'd accompany me to the opera."

Daphne smiled, kissing him once again. "Of course, Niles. I'd go with you anywhere."

Niles looked at his watch. He'd never intended to stay this long. "I should go. Daphne, thank you for a wonderful evening." Reluctantly, he turned and headed towards the door.

Daphne waved goodbye. She hated the thought of him leaving, but his love remained in her heart, where she knew it would be for a long time. When Niles had left, she turned back to her boss. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane." Frasier returned her sentiment, and she walked off in the direction of her room. As she prepared for bed, she began to feel tired. She sighed contentedly as she turned out the light. She drifted off to sleep peacefully. For, whatever tomorrow might bring, it was sure to be wonderful.

**The End**


End file.
